Captain of Morana
by imjustadreamer
Summary: He did not know what she was or the trouble that she would cause... until it was too late.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

**Title:** Captain of Morana  
**Rating:** PG – 13 for the moment  
**Genre:** Action and Adventure, supernatural... may change as the story progresses  
**Disclaimer:** No, I do not unfortunately own PotC, I do however own a copy of the script signed by Orlando Bloom and Johnny Depp :D THANK YOU DAD!  
**Summary:**

"_He did not know what she was or the trouble that she would cause… until it was too late._"

**Chapter One - The Beginning...**

Her eyes were blue, blue as the sky on a midwinter's day, cool and refreshing. Her hair was long, curling lightly as it reached farther down her back where it hung in a mass of ebony, silken to the eye and to the touch. Her skin was pale, like the velveteen petals of a white rose, so tender, so fragile, yet who knew the heart that it held. Her eyes would give no glimmer of a sign as to what she held inside her for if you looked into them you would only see what she was on the surface, sweetness and innocence, a beautiful creature that a man would give his life to behold. Her lips were soft, pink and full, pursed as she saw him from across the tavern. He smiled to her, nodding his head in acknowledgement, a motion she returned as her lips curled upwards showing her pleased expression, turning her head and walking away as he frowned in confusion, his deep brown eyes flickering with doubt as he caught sight of her hand moving behind her, beckoning him to follow. A common street whore she was not he knew, but what she was… he was soon to find out.


	2. Chapter 2 Morana

**Chapter Two - Morana**

The pirate captain glanced around him, looking to his fellow crewmen to see if they had noticed the young beauty beckoning him to follow her. They however seemed oblivious, drinking and laughing, watching the other pretty young filly's who danced around earning their wages as they took a seat in a sailors lap, hoping to earn a bit more. This pirate captain was not a fool and he knew that the young lady heading out the doorway was different, but in what way he did not know. She was alluring and enticing, she held intrigue and mystery and he couldn't help but be drawn to the lingering idea that she might in some way be dangerous and that was something Captain Jack Sparrow quite enjoyed.

Looking back to the young lady he could see no sign of her having even been there other than the door gently swinging shut. Getting up quickly, scared almost that he had let her get away when he truly wanted to find out why she had beckoned him he makes his way across the tavern, through the lumbering louts who are far too drunk for their own good as they sway on the spot making the simple task of getting out of the door much more difficult than it should be. Quickly stepping over an unconscious pirate on the floor he finds himself out in the moonlit street, the light from the tavern windows dulled by all the grime and dirt of many, many years. Looking around him he pulls his long coat tighter around him, suddenly feeling a chill he had never before experienced even on the coolest of nights in the Caribbean. The only noise to be heard through the quiet town of Reynoir is from its only tavern, the noise of the drunken sailors and giggling wenches, ande the moans of the whores upstairs. Everything seems eerily quiet for even that noise seemed lower and less discernible from the blanket of silence that seemed to engulf Jack in his entirety.

Frowning in puzzlement he could not see her, he could not see even a single human walking the streets and it made him begin to wonder how much rum he had actually drunk, surely not enough to make him hallucinate things like this. But if she were real… then where was she? Letting out a slight sigh and shuddering as a breeze swept through the street he turns back towards the door and into the warmth of the tavern. The night seemed strange now, dangerous, there was something different but he could not place what and right now he wanted to get away from it. Even he was feeling dubious about his own safety.

"Captain Sparrow?" a quiet female voice asks from nearby, causing him to spin on his heel.

"Aye?" he responds, squinting his eyes in order to find the owner of the voice as even now he cannot discern her whereabouts. Her voice sounded like it was coming from his right but he could see no one there...

"Would you walk with me?" the voice asks again, coming nearer as Jack looks to his left to see the young lithe body of the woman stepping into the light from the shadows. His breath catches in his throat and he no longer feels in control of his body as it seems that words and oxygen have been knocked plain from him. Under the moonlight this woman was a divine beauty, stunning to say the least. Shaking his head though and taking a sharp breath he manages to blink, swallow and attempt to make sound pass from his lips.

"Walk with ye?" he asks. It seemed like an odd request especially when he did not yet even know her name.

"Yes Captain Sparrow. My name is Morana, I was hoping that we might take a walk; I have wanted to talk with you for a long while."

"Don't ye think it would be far warmer in the tavern luv, it's damn near freezing out here" Jack responds yet again pulling his coat around him to fend of the biting cold breeze.

"If we walk we shall be warm in no time at all." Morana says with a slightly mischievous smile and glint in her eye. Yet again Jack can sense the edge of danger about her, about this night but this only proves to make her more alluring so with a nod of his head he offers his arm which is taken by the ebony haired beauty within moments. It is hard to contain the inward shudder that courses through his veins but he cannot discern why, there seemed to be something icy to her touch even through the fabric of his clothes but this from a warm-bodied human would seem impossible.

"Or improbable" he mutters under his breath only catching himself and smiling as Morana raises her eyebrows. "Where would you like to go then Miss Morana?" he asks, his usual confident self returning as she smiles.

"Anywhere you wish to take me Captain." She replies, letting her gaze drop to the floor as a light crimson flush spreads across her cheeks. Jack grins saucily, encouraged and enjoying her light admission that would lead him to believe she had some kind of romantic interest in him.

"Well if ye have no objections and I have no desires to be in many places I would say we should walk where our feet take us." He replies, turning towards the docks and taking a small step forward causing Morana to follow suit.

"Splendid." She responds quietly with a smile, walking with him down the slight hill of the main street of Reynoir towards the sea. Many moments seem to pass as the pair walk in silence, neither one speaking and just watching the scenery as it goes by as their feet carry them onwards to some unknown destination. Jack takes occasional glances at Morana, wondering as to why she had asked him to walk with her and why she was not speaking when she had claimed to wish to do so. He also couldn't help but wonder at who she was, Reynoir was a French port and her name sounded like it could possibly be French but her looks told him otherwise. There was something far more exotic about her than any of the women he had seen here or in France itself.

"I suppose you wish to know who I am?" Morana states, not looking to Jack who cocks his head towards her to listen and watch her as she speaks.

"Aye, it is a pleasant occurrence but a surprising one for a woman such as yourself to beckon a man from his drink in order to walk and converse with him."

"I would suppose so." Morana replies with a small shrug of her shoulders in indifference.

"And it seems that we have not yet done much of the latter of what you said you wished for so maybe we should start?" Jack asks, now slightly perplexed as to why he was actually with this woman as they starting making their way up the stone steps towards the Fort of Reynoir atop the cliffs.

"I suppose we should."

"Ye suppose a lot of things don't ye."

"I suppose I do." Morana replies this time with a hint of mischief and mirth in her voice.

"Well shall we begin then?"

"I supp-"

"Aye we shall." Jack cuts her off before she can utter the rest of her sentence he already knew the ending to. She was toying him that was for sure but with a beauty such as she he was not too annoyed that he had been included in the game. Silence passes yet again as both seem to be thinking of what to say to the other, topics of conversation are lost from Jacks mind as Morana's arm holds tighter onto him as the breeze atop of the fort grows stronger and colder.

"Are you a religious man Captain Sparrow?" Morana asks, letting go of Jacks arm and taking a seat on the low stone wall of the Fort, perched upon the edge of the cliff.

"Ye can call me Jack luv, and no, I can't say I am." He responds, his head becoming clearer as the contact is lost and the breeze bites at him again, something he had become oblivious to as they had walked.

"So you do not believe in gods or angels or heaven and hell?"

"In a way I do but... I wouldn't say I would belong to any particular faith, I'm not a man to be seen praying by his bedside before sleep, nor would I confess my sins as I fear it would take me until my death to do and by then I would still be damned for eternity." A small smile curls his lips as he hears Morana chuckle slightly, seemingly amused by his words.

"My name, it is the name of the goddess of death in Slavic mythology." she states, her gaze drifting out towards the ocean before settling back on the Captain, a small glint of mischief twinkling in her eyes.

"Does it now?" Jack muses, not holding much interest in this fact but rather humouring the lady before him. "Well no offence to ye, it's a lovely name to be sure, but I can't help but think that you'd be better suited to something with a... more pleasant meaning." he added, his usual skills of flattery making an appearance.

"And what makes you think that death doesn't suit me?" Morana asks, her tone void of emotion.

"I don't know... death seems to conjure up images of ugliness, and I can readily admit that you're far from that."

She smirked, one corner of her mouth lifting up in an amused expression. Ah Jack did have a way with women, he knew it, they knew it, all knew it, and this lady seemed to be no exception to the rule.

Getting up from her seated position Morana took the few short steps towards Jack, holding her hand out to him gesturing for him to take it. Silently he obliged the gesture and proceeded to follow her as she made her way back to the edge of the fort before coming to a halt, standing looking out to the dark expanse of the ocean.

"Why do you think death must be ugly?" she asked quietly. Jack frowned for a moment, pondering the question.

"I guess it's just the way I've been brought up to see it." he answered after a moment of contemplation.

"If a man died with honour, would that not be beautiful?"

"No, I don't think that's the right word..."

"So all death is ugly, and you believe that because it's what people have told you to believe." Morana states, her tone slightly accusing.

"In a way..."

"I thought you were a pirate."

"I am-"

"But above all I thought you were your own person." she cut him off, disappointment clear in her tone.

"I am!" Jack answered, slightly exasperated and wholly confused as to why Morana was acting in such a way.

"I liked you." she whispered, her voice barely audible.

"But not any more?" Jack concluded with a slight pout. Maybe his charm didn't quite reach the whole of the female population.

"No." she answered simply, looking away from him her head held aloof. Jack watched her for a moment, trying to piece together the sitution and how he could maybe change her mind, after all her new less than pleasant demeanour would prove a nice little challenge for him to work through. However with the wind atop the fort starting to bite at him he decided it was enough, he wasn't in the mood for something quite so difficult right now, and there were plenty of women back at the tavern who would be far more welcoming to his advances.

Sighing quietly he turned on his heel, ready to make his way back towards the tavern, that was until her voice stopped him in his tracks.

"But..." she began, causing Jack to turn around again slowly, looking towards her to see that she was casually looking at him over her shoulder. "You could redeem yourself." she stated. Jack watched her for a moment, thinking over her proposition.

"And how exactly would I go about doing that?" he asked. "I'll tell you now that I'm not one for making extravagant romantic gestures."

She laughed. "No, it's quite simple really."

"So what is it?" Jack queried, pondering the possibilities.

Morana outstretched an arm towards him in a gesture for him to go to her. Hesitating for the shortest moment he furrowed his brow quickly before brushing aside any apprehension over the matter and moved to stand before her again. Taking his hand in hers she made him step closer, their bodies almost touching as they stood before the fort wall. Silently they looked at one another, seemingly trying to read the others thoughts. There was a keen expression of concentration upon Morana's face Jack noted, and with the way in which her eyes looked into his so deeply he began to ponder if she really could read what he was thinking. With a small, almost victorious smile Morana broke the gaze before leaning just a little closer to Jack, to whisper her request.

"Die for me." she spoke quietly. It took Jack a moment to register her words but before he could respond she was climbing on top of the fort wall, and with her hand still grasping his she was proceeding to pull him with her.

"Wh... what are you doing!" he exclaimed as soon as his voice came to him, trying to fight against her efforts to make him stand beside her upon the ledge.

"Jump!" she said gleefuly, her eyes darting from him towards the edge of the wall, her gaze dropping down to view the rocks below.

"You're mad!" He exclaimed, incredibly bewildered and not enjoying Morana's company any more in the slightest.

"It's simple, so, so simple!" she continued to say, her tone almost giddy with delight as she continued to tug him towards her. Jack fought against her pull, using all the strength within him, prying her hand from his wrist, but it was to no avail, she had a strong grip on him and she would not relent in her efforts until finally she managed to drag him up beside her.

"I am not about to kill myself for a woman I have only just met, a madwoman no less!" he exclaimed, his eyes darting between Morana who was grinning, an almost childlike innocence hidden within her smile.

"Why do you say I am mad Captain?" she asked, her jovial tone remaining.

"Because you're trying to kill me!" he exclaimed exasperated.

"No, no, no!" she disagreed with a melodic tune, her eyes still sparkling. "You must do it, you must jump!" she exclaimed.

"Well I'm not going to!"

"So obstenate." Morana muttered, smiling at him. "One of the things I like about you." she added. "Don't worry my darling I know you're scared but there's no need, no need at all." she said, her voice soothing.

"I'm not scared but nor am I completely out of my mind!" Jack answered, still trying to pry his hand from Morana's grip as she had still yet to let go.

"Don't worry, I'll go first then." she said, and suddenly he felt her grip leave his wrist as she stepped closer to the edge. "So simple." she muttered again, peering downwards into the oblivion below.

Jack saw her shrug her shoulders, sigh a little in defeat and only had the chance to shout for her to stop as he made to grab at her before she went tumbling down, her body soaring through the air, her long hair flowing out behind her. He shut his eyes as he saw her close in on the rocks below, he couldn't bear to see her body smash into them. The sounds of the waves crashing were the only sound to his ears and he was thankful for it, he didn't want to hear the crunch of her bones either.

Stepping back away from the ledge as he peered over he ran his hand wearily over his face. _'You wanted danger, you got it'_ his conscience spoke, causing him to grimace. Trust him to find the one woman in the world, a very beautiful woman at that, and she'd have to be as mad as a rabid dog.

"Your turn." a voice suddenly cropped up, making his heart leap inside his chest and his breath catch in his throat as he turned back towards the land, his eyes falling straight onto the figure of Morana as perfect as it was before. Words would not come from his mouth even though his lips parted in shock as he tried to speak, and this bewildered expression only served to make Morana smile widely and walk towards him.

"Bu... but... what the hell... you're dead!" he finally managed to exclaim as she came closer to him, that bewitching smile still present on her lips.

"Dead... close, but you're not quite right... death...now there you'd be spot on." she said, and the light severity in her tone told him that she was not joking. "Now, like I said... your turn." she spoke after a moment, startling Jack once again as suddenly she appeared right beside him. "Easy peasy." she sang, her hand reaching out to rest upon his shoulder. He stared at her, blinking, his lips parting then shutting again in silent confusion. He could feel her touch him, her hand was as real as the wall he stood on... the wall.

Adrenaline pumped through Jack's system as he realised where he was, still on the ledge, still so close to the edge, she could push him so easily...

"No, even a goddess has to follow _some_ rules." she spoke. "I can't take your life, I have to give you a choice."

Jack frowned for a moment, thinking over the words... goddess?

"Mhmmm." she agreed. "All the faiths, all the religions, all the mythologies, they all have something right about them. I am Morana, I am death. Not so ugly after all." she explained, smiling smugly to herself. Still the adrenaline made Jack's heartbeat quicken, and before his mind even had a chance to think about it he was running. Running away from the edge, running away from his possible demise, running away from Morana.

He could hear her laughter piercing through the cool night air, her voice high and shrill. He took one quick moment to look back at her, the wind spraying her hair out like long ebony fingers, her dress bilowing out around her, and the most prominent feature of all... her eyes glowing a luminescent blue, shining out like two eery stars from the darkness. Stumbling over a rock he turned his attention back to the path and ran. He wasn't a coward, he wasn't one to flee a confrontational situation but this... this was far beyond what even Captain Jack Sparrow could fight.

"Jack be nimble, Jack be quick..." her voice came to him as a whisper, as though she were running along next to him, speaking into his ear. "But you'll give in sometime, I just know you will."


	3. Chapter 3 The Morning After?

**Chapter Three - The Morning After?**

He ached. He ached terribly in every little part of his body and even mind. He felt as though he'd been rolling down a hill, tumbling head over heels over and over again for hours on end, and now he felt more bruised and broken than he ever had in his entire life. Not even hours of standing at the helm of the Pearl fighting against winds and strong currents made him feel as terrible as he did now, not even the longest night of drinking had left him with a throbbing pain such as this within his head.

Attempting to open his eyes Captain Jack Sparrow tried to look out to his surroundings, for he had not a clue of where he was. As soon as his eyelids lifted however piercing sunlight filtered through to his eyes making him squint and groan in annoyance and pain as his pupils sharply contracted before he resigned himself back to darkness. His eyes still closed he tried to discern his surroundings again, but he was still unsure. He was resting uncomfortably on the ground, his back pressing against hard stone and his knees were pulled up against his stomach in a fetal position. An arm was slung out before him, his fingers buried lightly beneath grit and sand, and his other arm was slung over his face, shielding his eyes from the light and his skin from the heat that radiated down on him.

Sighing Jack attempted to stretch his legs out so he could sit up properly, trying to manoeuvre his body around so that he could lean against the wall and hopefully, gradually regain his strength to stand. He didn't recall what had happened that had led him to this position, when he tried to think back to the nights events for he was sure that it must be daytime at this moment, a persistent throbbing pounded its way into his mind, making him recoil from any thoughts at all other than the musing over where he was, and how he could make himself more comfortable.

Forcing every morsel of energy within him to come alive he lifted the arm that rested out in front of him, digging the heel of his palm into the dirty ground, and pushed himself upwards. He groaned under the strain, he couldn't understand why he had so little energy, but at that moment in time he was past caring, all he could focus on was sitting and he would wonder about his predicament later when there were no longer any small pieces of gravel digging into his palm and the side of his face that rested upon the floor. Sighing he moved the arm away from where it had been shading his eyes, and squeezing his eyelids together tightly he dug that hand into the ground as well, doubling his efforts to push himself into a sitting position.

Finally he managed to stretch his arms out, pushing himself up from the ground. His legs ached just as much as everywhere else, but he gritted his teeth against the pain as he stretched them out as finally he managed to sit up, his back still resting against the stone but in a far more pleasant stance. His legs stretched out in front of him and his arms hanging flaccid at his sides he breathed heavily, trying to rid himself of the scent of the dirt that lingered in his nostrils, and the taste of the grit that had made it's way to his lips. He kept his eyes shut tight; he could still feel the suns warm rays beating down on him unpleasantly and he didn't want to risk staring up into the bright light.

Panting a little over his exertions he sat still and listened, trying to make out one sound from another as all seemed to make their way into his mind as a deafening cacophony of bangs and clashes. He could discern the raspy noise of his own breathing, and as he strained harder he could just about make out a few of the other noises that filtered into his brain. He could hear voices talking, shouting and laughing, though what was being said he could not make out. He could hear the sounds of horses hooves clopping against the ground and the noise of wheels grinding over the gravel; carriages and carts being drawn along. He could hear the shrieking cry of gulls overhead, and in the distance he could make out a gentle sloshing of waves crashing against the shore.

Then a thundering quaking seemed to ripple its way through the ground and through the air until it became so loud that Jack felt himself pressing back harder against the wall, recoiling from the noise that penetrated through his ears. He groaned aloud as the noise came closer and closer, and almost sighed with relief as it stopped just before it seemed it was about to reach and engulf him.

But the sounds did not cease completely, a gruff gurgling sound now seemed to cover every other noise that he'd been able to decipher, and something pushed hard against his shoulder, shaking him back and forth. He groaned again as the noise and the movement persisted until he found that the movement at least stopped. The gurgling came more quietly now, though more sounds of gurgling appeared in the background, more quiet and in varying tones. Jack squeezed his eyes tight again and tried as much as he could to will his voice to come from his throat and leave his lips. He needed the noise to stop, and at this point in time he was happy to beg.

"Stop." he managed to force out, his throat dry making the noise sound quiet and raspy as though he'd been parched of liquid for weeks on end. The gurgling and mumbling quietened again and he felt himself slump back further down the wall with relief. A soft gurgle was heard and the rippling motion that seemed to tumble across the ground started again, but this seemed to be moving further away with every second. There was a person in front of him, Jack knew that much, maybe even more than one person he supposed after all the numerous gurglings he'd heard that he presumed to be voices. He could feel the person in front of him watching him and started to feel a little uncomfortable because of it, but he could do nothing to stop them for he felt too weak.

Resigning himself to silence and trying to will his body and mind to function with every passing second he waited. He was unsure what he was waiting for, maybe for the person in front of him to do something, but he waited nevertheless as he could do no more. Faint whisperings came to Jack's ears as he sat, waiting for the time to pass. He felt weak beyond his belief and couldn't place why that could be. All he saw when he thought back to the previous night was darkness, and two bright blue dots shining out from it, a luminous glow surrounding them. He couldn't place what the dots resembled but an eerie shudder passed through him as he tried to think harder and a deathly chill seemed to course through his veins.

He need not wait long in silence for as he listened to the sounds he had tried to discern earlier and heard the cawing of the gulls above, the gentle rumbling started in the distance again before getting louder as it came closer. Just as before it stopped as it reached its loudest point right before him, and he breathed a sigh of relief as silence came again. Even the smallest sounds seemed magnified tenfold and his mind was throbbing because of it. A small sound of surprise left his throat as suddenly he felt something cold pressing against his lips, and he could feel someone trying to make him tilt his head back. He resisted at first, confused as to what was happening but as he tried to shake his head he felt cool liquid flowing over his lips and came to realise it was a bottle being pressed to his mouth.

Without even thinking to his aches he quickly brought his hands up from where they'd been resting at his sides and grabbed the bottle for himself, pouring the cool liquid into his mouth as it trickled down his throat, cooling and soothing the raspiness within. He groaned as the steady flow of liquid started to slow but his voice now came clearer and he found that his senses were beginning to awaken. The mumblings and murmurs around him didn't seem quite as loud and he could discern them a little more clearly. He pushed the bottle away regretfully as no more liquid came from it he thought he heard a gruff voice saying 'more' and soon after he felt another cool bottle being pushed into his hands that he brought to his mouth eagerly, gulping down the heavenly liquid that continued to cool and soothe his aches.

This continued on until Jack had nearly emptied three more bottles after the second, and it was only as the last trickle slid down his throat from the last bottle that he pushed it away, slightly breathless over having drunk the fluid so quickly. The voices had been quiet throughout this time, and Jack had been grateful for it. Now though as he sat still, breathing deeply and feeling a little less disorientated he began to wonder who it was nearby and what they wanted, and so again he made the attempt to open his eyes.

With the strength built up slightly in his body he lifted his hand to shade his eyes from the sun before slowly, carefully cracking his eyelids open a little. Again the piercing light rushed in to greet him making him squeeze his eyes tightly shut again, but it didn't hurt as much as before and he resigned himself to not give up. Again he slowly opened his eyes, just a little and allowed some moments to pass as his pupils reacted to the brightness and contracted accordingly until they settled again. Slowly he began to open his eyes further, his pupils adjusting with every passing moment until finally he could make out the blurry shapes and figures in front of him. He seemed to be surrounded by several large, dark blobs, lumpy and distorted in shape and all glowing in an ethereal manner. As his eyes adjusted though more colours and tones seemed to present themselves and the blobs before him started taking on a more solid form, until he was certain that they were most definitely human, and was fairly sure that they were male.

"Captain?" a voice came to his ears, gently questioning. It took a moment for him to recognise the voice but as he did relief washed over him like a giant wave and he felt the corners of his mouth lift up in a small smile.

"Gibbs." he managed to say quietly, thoroughly pleased that now he knew he must be in the hands of people he new, and the people who cared for him most dearly; his crew.

"Ye alright Captain?" Gibbs voice came again, still quiet and gentle compared to his normal gruff tone.

"Not so wonderful." Jack admitted, groaning as he shifted a little in his position. "Must have had a tad too much t' drink last night eh?" he added, chuckling lightly to himself although his throat was still a bit sore and it made him wince a little.

"Not last night Captain." Gibbs said after a moment's silence where he seemed to be digressing over his next words. "Ye've been missing fer over a week."

* * *

**AN:** Thank you very much to the people who have reviewed so far, they are much appreciated. Sorry for the shortness of this chapter but I felt like it either ended where it has or I continued on for a lot longer.I don't know when I shall be able to update next because I am off to New Zealand for six months in five days, but I shall have my laptop with me and will try and get Internet access as much as possible so that I may update and everything, but I don't know how quickly I will be able to get it all organised. I shall do what I can though. Anyway I hope everyone's enjoyed this so far, and please review to let me know! 


End file.
